Arianna Hill
Arianna is the child of Maegor Targaryen and Jenna Farman. After being raised in Faircastle for the first ten years of her life, she and her mother fled to Braavos to start anew. She currently captains The Silent Fury. Appearance Arianna’s wavy chestnut locks adorn a youthful face which features deep purple doe eyes, and an infectious grin. Somewhat tall for a woman, she stands about 5’7” with a slim, frail build. Most of her back is tragically mottled with thick, gnarled burn scars. Despite years spent at sea, her complexion remains pale and languid. Arianna typically keeps her curls pinned behind her, and favors darkly colored riding leathers. History On a clear, starry night on Fair Isle, in 357, squalls of the newly born Arianna could be heard echoing through the cavernous halls of Faircastle. Born eight weeks premature and drastically underweight, it was only by the grace of the Gods and the vast skill of the castle’s maester that she lived to see the sun rise. Many moons prior, Arianna’s father, Maegor Targaryen, had lingered for many days after a Faircastle feast to spend time with Jenna Farman, a descendant not of the main Farman line, but who had caught his eye nonetheless. The glittering violet eyes of the newborn served as proof of their union. Never fully recovering from her tumultuous birth, Arianna was a frail child; seemingly spending more days relegated to bedrest, than outside playing as a normal child. She typically spent those precious days sailing with her cousins, often returning with wondrous oddities of the wildlife which she kept in jars at her bedside. Those other, more frequent days, when her bones succumbed to a chill, and a vicious cough wracked through her body, she lay in bed, bored out of her skull, until she found some entertainment in playing with her pets. Pulling legs off a beetle or watching a fish gasp for water delighted her, and soon she graduated to playing with birds and rodents. Whispers or Arianna’s activities spread throughout the servants, but it wasn’t until her grandfather burst into her room one day, and witnessed blood and fur strewn about, were the suspicions confirmed. The elder Farman had never loved the Targaryens, and the anger and shame of his daughter’s dalliance came to a boil that day as he dragged the proof of that shame over to a brazier to see if it was true that dragons don’t burn. Hearing the screams, her mother came running, snatched her daughter away, and ran for the docks, hopping aboard a departing ship. The kind crew helped treat Arianna’s widespread burns, and by some miracle, her fragile body fought off the ensuing infection, but ugly misshapen scars remained. The vessel, The Silent Fury, turned out to be a Braavosi one, and when its route finally ended in Braavos, the recently widowed captain offered the pair a place to stay. Her mother had never found a suitor among the nobility of the Westerlands, but quickly fell in love with this Braavosi captain. Arianna also took to the swarthy seaman and learned everything he knew about piloting a vessel and managing a crew. When times were lean, smuggling contraband was the logical remedy, something the captain was proficient at, and Arianna proved adept at finding ways to improve his methods. Several years later, the captain made the decision to retire from a life at sea, leaving Arianna command of The Silent Fury. Being of the fairer sex gave her difficulties in securing legitimate contracts, so she nearly exclusively dealt in less than savory dealings. Her time spent torturing animals proved useful as she applied those skills to wrest contracts away from competitors and extract payments from shortchanging clients. Hearing of the difficulties in shipments reaching King’s Landing through the current blockade, Arianna smelled great profit, and despite her mother’s warnings of Westerosi politics and her father’s heritage, she took a contract to deliver goods to the sieged city. Important Events 357: Arianna is born 367: Arianna and her mother flee Faircastle on a ship bound for Braavos 377: Arianna is given command of The Silent Fury by her stepfather 380: Arianna sails to King’s Landing Family Maegor Targaryan, b. 331 Jenna Farman, b. 339 * Arianna Hill, b. 353 Cossomo Tendyris, Stepfather, b. 327 Supporting Characters Brusco, First Mate, b. 340, Gift-Towering Lanna, Navigator, b. 361, Gift-Beauty Beppo, Cook, b. 355, Gift-Agility Category:House Targaryen Category:Bastard